112596-please-allow-support-to-transfer-items-taken-by-mistaken
Content ---- ---- I'm talking about transferring BoP items, not players. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You keep making that point while ignoring the fact that... masses of unhappy customers are Carbine's problem to fix. Doesn't matter who's at fault. Why do you think so many businesses go beyond what's legally required of them when it comes to warranties, reimbursement, customer service, etc.? A happy customer is a returning customer. Even if he's a troglodyte. (Not saying OP is a troglodyte because this really was a minor and innocent screw-up, just making a general point.) | |} ---- ---- And you keep acting like ANYTHING Carbine does will make people happy. I challenge you to pick 1 thing on this forum that Carbine has fixed that hasn't immediately been followed by 3 pages of complaints. When we launched, every wanted more servers to fix the queu, then it was 5 weeks of merge please. Now they are merging and it's "you are ruining my community by merging it with others". I remember even before launch a dozen "we need last names" threads, now they are implementing last names and it's "my race doesn't use last names" or "my character only needs one name". It was get rid of gold medals because everyone leaves when we miss the requirement. They did, now it's not enough epics when we do get gold. Same with attuenment. The bottom line is that the masses will NEVER be happy, so that shouldn't even be a consideration when the developers make changes. Plus I never said they won't eventually implement exactly what the OP is asking for, I merely said that I like the fact that it isn't implemented. Chances are when the truckload of needed bug fixes have been done and things have calmed enough to devote customer support to such trivial things as fixing user errors, they will. Even the mighty WoW didn't have buy back and BoP gear trading when it launched. | |} ---- Oh please, let's not start splitting hairs for rhetoric effect. :rolleyes: It's obviously about making people as happy as possible, not objectively and completely "happy". And there's a difference between features that opinions are split over (not even everyone wanted new servers) and features that are pure optional convenience. This is part of the latter. There are many others like it that also haven't been implemented. You think anyone would "QQ" over more confirmation buttons when killing a guild? Or a feature to restore killed guilds? (You used the same argument there) It's logically impossible. God, just... be realistic here. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And that is my point, if there is already a confirmation button, why add another one? Where does it end? In the case of this topic that we're discussing, do we really need a window that pops up every time we click NEED on an item explaining that if we win the item then others cannot have it? Once again, I'm sure at a future time they will implement a system so we can trade BoP items within a certain timeframe (especially since with the mega server you can meet up after the dungeon to do it). I'm just saying that I personally don't believe such a system is needed. | |} ---- ---- Ok I'm done here. | |} ---- ---- Yes, this. It's weird. I've never seen an MMO community so actively hostile against cushioning user mistakes before WildStar. I just don't understand it. Why be bothered with someone else making a mistake, especially when there are solutions that are of zero inconvenience to others? | |} ---- If we look at your example only, then I agree 100%. The issue to me is that your example (to me) is just a symptom of a much larger issue In my opinion there are certain things that a game is required to provide to the player, and certain expectation that the player should be held to. Some things that I expect a game to provide are; a system that allows me to play the game my way to at least a marginal extent (for example if I don't want to pvp, then no pvp gear should be BiS for pve content and vice versa), classes should be balanced to at least an extent where there isn't one clear class and role that is always top dps, heals, or survivability. I also expect the game to be bug free to an extent that I can log in and play through my preferred style (quests, pvp, raids, etc) without a great deal of frustration. In return, I believe that the player has a few responsibilities also. The player should only roll on gear that is needed and an upgrade to existing gear. A player should use diligence when purchasing items, and if the player still chooses incorrectly they should just accept that they screwed up and chalk it up as a lessoned learned. The player should also be expected to interact with other players in a polite way that doesn't hinder that players enjoyment of the game. The more time developers spend trying to enforce things we the player should be responsible for, the less time the developer has to provide the things they should be providing. | |} ---- ---- Wow, somehow a misclick becomes "being a cupcake and needing on items without looking at them"? I didn't look at it because the window popped up under my mouseclick that I thought was for the previous item, not because I was blinding clicking need on stuff. There are no "social consequences". I'll likely never see this tank again. I just like to do right by players I group with. | |} ---- Yes. obviously I mean no offence, but people who click with out looking are very much *cupcakes*. I've done it before, and it made me a cupcake. Looking includes waiting for a full item list to appear. The Tank will remember it, and probably will tell his /her friends. They in turn will tell theirs. You may never encounter him or their friends, but if you do they'll have that knowledge. If there were no social consequence, fyi; you wouldn't have posted here as your action would have been a non-issue. If you really are interested in doing right; wait for lists to populate then only need on what is an upgrade to ya. Patience, as they say, is a virtue. | |} ---- ---- could also just disable need for items your class can't use / benefit from (like SWTOR did). | |} ---- What do you mean "lists to populate"? Is there a list of dropped items somewhere? I thought you could only see the next item after the other one popped up. If there is, I would like to know about it. Sorry if I'm dense on that point. But anyway, as I explained, I *thought* I was clicking on the previous item and suddenly it disappeared and the shield popped up faster than I could react. It didn't even materialize enough for me to know what I'd clicked on. I guess I shouldn't be defending myself here because it doesn't matter to the point at hand. But I try really, really hard to bless others with my interactions. Something like this happening really bothers me and I try to avoid it as much as possible. Anyway, I'm not posting here because of social consequence. I'm posting here because I wanted the tank to get the shield. I want good stuff to happen to other people, and I enjoy being a part of the process making that happen (helping dps the instance). It's one reason MMOs are fun for me. Ninjaing something from someone else is pretty much one of my worst fears. | |} ----